heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
On the Wings of Love (TV Show 2015)
On the Wings of Love is a 2015 Philippine romantic comedy television series directed by Antoinette Jadaone and Jojo Saguin and starring James Reid and Nadine Lustre in their first primetime television series. The series premiered on ABS-CBN's Primetime Bida evening block and worldwide on The Filipino Channel on August 10, 2015. Plot Leah Olivar grew up in a very poor, but happy family. When she was 12 years old, her mother Rona goes to the United States to work for their family's better future. Life eventually becomes better for Leah, her sister, Tiffany, and their father, Sol. However, a tragedy changes their lives forever. For Leah, Rona's death creates a desire for her to go to the America and fulfill her mother's "American dream". Ten years later, this dream comes true as Leah gets her visa to compete in a choir competition in San Francisco, California. After the contest, Leah extends her stay in San Francisco with the intention of visiting her mother's grave, and to find a way to legally work in the United States. However to her surprise, Leah does not find her mother's grave, and as her visa expires, finding a job that will allow her to remain in the United States also becomes elusive. With the urging of Jack, the mother of Leah's ex-boyfriend, Jigs, and out of desperation, Leah agrees to a marriage of convenience so that she can get her visa. But with Leah's limited resources, it will be hard for Jack to find her a partner. The only suitable person that would agree to the small amount that Leah is willing to pay is Jack's nephew, Clark, who has been living in San Francisco for the past 11 years. His life has been full of heartbreaks as he went to the United States with his mother, Ofelia, to be introduced to his American father, Kenneth. Soon after, Kenneth refuses to recognize Clark as his son, and Ofelia suddenly dies. Clark gets placed into foster homes, where he was abused. Later, because of his love for his siblings in the Philippines, Clark persevered and survived in the U.S. These misfortunes and responsibilities in life deprived Clark of romantic love. Despite their disastrous first meeting, Leah and Clark spend time as a fake couple and learn about each other's past, quirks and habits in order to pass the Immigration and Naturalization Service (INS) interview. As time passes, Leah and Clark discover a certain fondness for each other. They also realize that both have the same goals in life and that is to make a better life for their family. They also start to sympathize with each other, as both reveal their deepest secrets. Soon, the sham marriage between Leah and Clark becomes real. Cast and characters Main cast *James Reid as Clark Medina *Nadine Lustre as Leah Olivar-Medina *Cherry Pie Picache as Jacqueline "Jack" Fausto *Joel Torre as Soliman "Sol" Olivar *Nanette Inventor as Pacita "Lola Pachang / Ima" Magtoto-Fausto *,Isay Alvarez as Veronica "Rona" Martinez-Olivar / Wyatt Very Special Role *Paulo Avelino as Simon Evangelista Supporting cast *Albie Casiño as Diego "Jigs" Fausto *Bianca Manalo as Tiffany Olivar-Carpio *Nico Antonio as Antonio "Tolayts" Carpio *Thou Reyes as Denzel *Jason Francisco as Cullen *Paolo O'Hara as Abet Fausto *Jordan Castillo as Romer Fausto *Ruby Ruiz as Lolit Carpio *Joel Saracho as Mama Lulu *Geraldine Villamil as Kapitana *Juan Miguel Severo as Rico *Cheska Inigo as Diana Stevens *Kyle Echarri as Brent Wyatt *Ysabel Ortega as Angela Stevens-Fausto *Andre Garcia as Jordan Medina *Laiza Comia as Jennifer "Jenny" Medina *Nhikzy Calma as Gabriel "Gabby" Olivar-Carpio / Gabriel "Gabby" Velasco *Benj Manalo as Axl *Rafael "Paeng" Sudayan as Kiko *Jhustin Agustin as Rodolfo Introducing *Bailey May as Harry Fausto *Ylona Garcia as Audrey Olivar *Ynna Asistio as Maggie Regalado Guest cast *Matt Evans as Adrian Velasco *Lee O'Brian as Arthur Wyatt *Miguel Faustmann as Kenneth *Anna Luna as Juliet Perez *Japo Parcero as Monette *Paul Cabral as Wedding Gown Designer *Mark McMahon as Ethan *James Vincent Martinez as Andres Suntay *Anne Curtis as Herself *Jobelle Salvador as Flora Evangelista Special participation *Katya Santos as Ofelia Fausto-Medina *Josh Ford as Young Clark Medina *Avery Balasbas as Young Leah Olivar *Trajan Moreno as Young Diego "Jigs" Fausto *Belle Mariano as Young Tiffany Olivar Videos On The Wings Of Love Teaser 1 Soon on ABS-CBN! On The Wings Of Love Teaser 2 Soon on ABS-CBN! On The Wings Of Love Teaser Trailer Soon on ABS-CBN! On The Wings Of Love James Reid is Clark Medina On The Wings Of Love Nadine Lustre is Leah Olivar On The Wings Of Love Meet James Reid as Clark Medina File:On The Wings Of Love Meet Nadine Lustre as Leah Olivar On The Wings Of Love The Last Flight of their Journey Trailer Category:On the Wings of Love Category:TV Shows Category:Media Category:Quinary Media